


《总裁与白月光》孕期番外

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	《总裁与白月光》孕期番外

陆时律点点头，去到桌子里找到一把有些生锈钥匙。打开房门，里面竟是一件画室，最中间是一个大大的三角支架，旁边摆着各式各样的颜料和画纸，还有各种人画的各式各样金灿灿的油菜花。

陆时律不甚介意地笑了笑，朝着夏静烛解释道：“我那时候经常酗酒，醉了以后，就想着你以后万一来了我这边，可以一边画画一边等我……醒着的时候，又觉得一切都很讽刺，恨不得把布置好的东西砸的稀巴烂。但是很奇怪，只有这里，能让我一直空着的心略微被填满一些。”

夏静烛的眼角蓦然酸涩起来，眼泪在眼眶里打转，那时候陆时律还在误会着自己，却还在考虑着他们的以后。

夏静烛从身后环住陆时律，因为圆滚滚的肚皮的缘故，他做这个姿势有些费力，但他依旧没有松手。

他把自己的脑袋贴在陆时律的后背之上，轻声道：“以后每天，我都在这里陪你。”

“好。”

陆时律的声音带着轻微的颤抖，转过身来把夏静烛拥入怀中。

夏静烛很瘦，怀孕之后肚子圆滚滚的，四肢依旧纤细，他的骨架很小，轻意就被陆时律完全拥住。

两人的身体契合，再没有一丝缝隙。

信息素缠绵交融着，甜腻的味道弥漫在两人周身，一片静谧之中，夏静烛的圆滚滚的肚皮突然不安分了起来，宝宝有力地伸出小腿，踢着夏静烛的肚皮。

两人紧紧相拥着，陆时律也感受到了肚皮下的动静，他亲昵地吻上夏静烛的耳垂，声音里带着几分笑意：“想要了吗？”

夏静烛羞得满脸通红，明明是宝宝需要信息素，陆时律却总是说的这么暧昧。

只是害羞归害羞，身体已经早理智一步做出了反应。夏静烛侧脸主动亲上陆时律的唇瓣，从鼻腔伸出发出了一声粘腻的哼哼声。

“嗯……”

陆时律的喉结上下滚动了两下，眸子里蓦然烧起火光，没再犹豫，他直接把夏静烛横抱了起来，在他的侧脸上落下一个吻，然后大步朝门外走去。

“现在就回去。”

*

陆时律一路抱着夏静烛到了车上，他克制着，才堪堪没有超速，信息素的味道浓郁又热烈，于车上的两人来说都是一种甜蜜的折磨。

终于到了家，车停在车库，甚至没来得及上锁，陆时律抱着夏静烛来到卧室，把人压在自己的身下。

即使这时候，陆时律仍顾及着夏静烛肚子里的孩子，他的手垫在夏静烛单薄的后背上，温柔又缱绻的吻住了夏静烛。

夏静烛穿得是宽松的孕服，三两下就被脱干净了。青年白皙的皮肤暴露在空气之中，纤细的四肢中央，白嫩圆润的肚皮十分显眼。

现在还是白天，亮堂的白光从窗边洒下，床单是大红色的，更衬得床上的人皮肤白皙细腻。

他下身同样白嫩的阴茎早就硬了起来，顶头委屈巴巴地溢出些许晶亮的液体。

陆时律爱极了夏静烛，连带着对着他的每一寸皮肤视若珍宝，他没有去碰夏静烛硬挺的阴茎，而是近乎虔诚的吻落在夏静烛的脖颈处，一点一点缓缓向下。

夏静烛胸前仍是一片平坦，乳尖却成了羞人的粉色，还因为怀孕的关系微微翘起。

它似乎也在害羞，微微的颤抖着，在陆时律的注视下，似乎更红了点。

陆时律面露一点笑意，轻轻含住了含苞待放的乳尖。

“唔！”

夏静烛蓦然睁大了眼睛，他还从未被这样对待过。

身体敏感得不像话，某个隐秘的部位悄然湿透了，他的脑内如同过电一般，身体不由自主地战栗着。

“陆……陆时律……嗯……”

夏静烛下意识地叫着陆时律的名字，嗓音里带着粘腻的哭腔和满满的欲望。

陆时律故意停下动作，问道：“嗯？冷吗？要不要去把空调打开？”

说着，他便当真要起身。

夏静烛莫名有些委屈。

这个时候的陆时律总是爱逗弄自己。

他委屈地伸手扯住陆时律的衣角，主动翻身坐在了陆时律身上：“不冷，不要空调，要你。”

他伸手一颗一颗去解陆时律的衬衣扣子。

偏偏他这会儿浑身都软了，身上每个细胞都在叫嚣着，想要自己Alpha的滋润，他颤抖着，试了好几次都没有成功。

陆时律从喉咙深处发出一声低笑，躺平了身子没有任何要帮忙的意思。

夏静烛解了半天也没解开，心里的委屈更浓了，他眼皮耷拉者，委屈巴巴地看着陆时律：“你的扣子怎么这么难解啊？”

陆时律笑，依然没有要帮忙的意思，反而修长的手指一点点挑弄着夏静烛敏感的乳尖。

他的嗓音一片沙哑：“宝贝……想要我帮忙的话，要叫我什么？”

微凉的手指触碰到脆弱敏感还有些胀痛的乳尖，夏静烛下意识地想躲，他的腰却被陆时律紧紧地掐着，不能动弹。

过电的感觉深入髓骸，夏静烛口中溢出了一声不知是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟，他轻轻地哼唧着，期望陆时律可以网开一面。

那个称呼太羞耻了，夏静烛实在叫不出口。

“嗯？叫我什么？”

陆时律没心软，修长的手指在夏静烛的腰侧滑过，轻轻抚上夏静烛的肚子。

他释放出些微信息素，肚皮下的宝宝明显更兴奋了，小腿踢着，迫不及待想要Alpha父亲信息素的滋养。

反应在夏静烛身上，就是夏静烛脸上的红晕更浓了几分。

不只是脸颊上，夏静烛浑身上下都烧红了，活像一只熟透的虾子，他只觉得自己的内裤上都粘黏了粘腻的液体，他的身体叫嚣着，迫不及待想要与自己Alpha进行更深层次的融合。

可那个Alpha还在好整以暇地看着自己。

夏静烛终于无法忍耐了，他轻哼着眯起来眼睛，用手臂架着自己的身体趴到陆时律的耳边，用气音喊出了那两个字。

没想到陆时律还不满足，他在余绍棠白皙修长的脖颈处落在一个吻，笑道：“宝贝，你说什么？我没听清楚。”

夏静烛眼睛都羞红了，孕期本就情绪脆弱，不知怎的，他的眼角就滑下两行轻泪来。

“老公。”

夏静烛大声了些，嗓音里带着满满的鼻音和哭腔。

“老公……我要……”

见到夏静烛脸上的泪花，陆时律连忙翻身，再次把夏静烛压在自己身下，他俯下身，轻柔地吻掉夏静烛眼角的泪水，一点点哄着夏静烛。

“别哭，宝贝，别哭……乖……别哭。”

这种时候，陆时律总是忍不住想要一次次确认，夏静烛是真的需要他的……是真的爱着他的。

夏静烛没有拒绝陆时律的索吻，兴许是信息素的缘故，原本带着安抚味道的吻很快变了味。

这次，陆时律三两下褪下自己身上的衣服，与夏静烛坦诚相待。

脱掉内裤，陆时律下身巨大的阴茎急不可耐地跳了出来，硬邦邦的，比夏静烛的粗了两圈，也长了不少，柱身份血管凸起，显得有些狰狞。

即使早就见过无数次了，夏静烛仍然忍不住伸手捂住了眼睛。只是一想到那东西顶入自己身体，将要带来如何极致的欢愉和水乳交融，夏静烛后面更湿了，甚至在床单上上留下了一小块濡湿的水痕。

前面硬到发疼，夏静烛不由自主地轻轻蹭着陆时律的腿，陆时律一笑，十分贴心地握住了夏静烛白嫩的阴茎。

小巧的物什被冷落太久了，仅仅是被陆时律握在手里，夏静烛就差点没忍住射了出来。

还好，陆时律十分“贴心”地用手指堵住了前段的铃口，堪堪抑制夏静烛射精的欲望。

他另一只伸手帮夏静烛扩张后面。

omega的身体构造原本就是为性交准备的，完全可以不用任何扩张的进入，但只要与夏静烛有关的事，陆时律都不敢有半分疏忽。

一根，两根。

手指轻柔地在后穴扩张着，非但没有丝毫疏解夏静烛的欲望，返倒更让夏静烛更加难耐了。

粉嫩的穴受收缩着，迫不及待地想要巨物的进入。

夏静烛大口地喘息着，鬓边不知什么时候冒出了晶亮的汗珠。

陆时律觉得扩张的差不多了，他拿出手指，湿答答的粘液挂在手指上，顺着指缝缓慢地淌下。

他故意举着手给夏静烛看。

夏静烛羞得脚趾都蜷缩起来，闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤着轻声祈求道：“求你……进来吧……”

陆时律轻笑了声，终于遂了夏静烛的愿。

灼热巨大的阴茎顶入烂熟软嫰的肠道之中，夏静烛忍不住呻吟出声。

“慢、慢点……”

陆时律保持着原来的速度，深深地顶在生殖腔口。

他扶着夏静烛让他坐了起来，小心翼翼不伤到夏静烛的肚子：“宝贝……可是你让我进来的，又嫌弃我？出尔反尔，可不是好习惯。”

每说一个字，陆时律就深深捣弄一下敏感的肠道，软嫩脆弱的生殖腔口渐渐绽开了一条缝隙。

夏静烛眼前是一片白光，陆时律刚进来的时候，他就忍不住射了一次，但前面很快就又硬了起来，在两人的交合处轻蹭着。

“啊……嗯……慢点……”

夏静烛难耐地摇头，陆时律捉住他白嫩的阴茎上下撸动着，没有犹豫，挺身进入了他的生殖腔内。

这是比肠道更柔软，更湿润，更敏感的地方，粉嫩的软肉紧紧包裹着陆时律的巨物，夏静烛浑身颤抖，差点就又要射出来了。

陆时律再次按住了夏静烛的铃口。

“不要……”

夏静烛几乎要哭出声了：“让我射……陆时律……时律……嗯……老公！”

“让我射吧……”

陆时律摇摇头，手指按得更紧了些：“宝贝，射太多对你身体不好。”

他说的是实话，孕期的omega应该尽量避免射精，精液中含有大量宝宝所需要的物质，如果射的太多，可能会对孩子的发育不利。

夏静烛也知道这个道理，他艰难地隐忍着，浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来……连带着生殖腔，也狠狠地绞着。

陆时律的眸子蓦然暗了些，他另一只手顾着夏静烛的肚子，下身一下一下有力地冲撞起来。

灼热的阴茎抽插着，夏静烛的身体战栗起来，穴肉痉挛着，很快用后面到达了高潮。

眼前是一片片白光，夏静烛艰难地伸手还住陆时律，叫了一声他的名字。

夏静烛剧烈地喘着气，眼皮轻阖，他轻声道：“陆时律，我爱你。”

只此一句，就让陆时律轻而易举地失控了。

他抱着夏静烛起身站了起来，把夏静烛拥在怀里，每一下都顶弄到最深出。

Alpha的精液又多又浓，射在生殖腔的深处，灌满了整个生殖腔。

夏静烛被烫得一哆嗦，躲又躲不掉，只好伸手还住陆时律的脖子，仰头承受这极致的快感。

除却生理上的极乐，更是信息素的交融，是灵魂的震颤。

精液很快被吸收了，宝宝吃饱了Alpha爸爸的信息素，又踢了两下腿。安静了下来。

夏静烛累的就这么在陆时律怀里睡着了，陆时律吻着夏静烛被汗水打湿贴在额头上的头发，抱着他去到浴室清洗。

他轻柔地抚摸着夏静烛安静的肚子，无声地笑了起来。

这是他们爱的结晶。


End file.
